


Позавчера

by ileana (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, not quite case fic, reflective, sequel to a fic someone else wrote
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: Самопальное продолжение к рассказам Лиры Джанко о сбежавшей тетрадке («Пропажа», «Чем дальше в лес, тем больше дров», «Шиндец»). Лайт, L и Рюук зажили идиллической шведской семьей, но Лайту всё равно чего-то не хватает...





	Позавчера

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Шиндец](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229369) by Лира Джанко. 



Потому  что  он станет  Грустным  Тигрой,  Маленьким  Тигрой,  Тихим и Вежливым Тигрой, Смирным Тигрой, Тигрой, который говорит: "Милый Кролик, как я рад тебя видеть!" Вот почему.

А. Милн, «Винни Пух и Все-Все-Все»

 

День казался совершенно обычным. С утра — точнее, еще ночью, пока Лайт дрых, а L тихо переговаривался с Ватари через свой ноутбук, — поступила новая информация, связанная с одним из последних дел, и сейчас оба детектива сидели, уткнувшись каждый в свой компьютер, и гоняли по экранам какие-то фотографии, сканы документов, таблицы, графики и планы местности. Иногда они перекидывались парой слов и снова возвращались каждый к выбранному пути расследования.

Но, как они ни были увлечены своими изысканиями, появление Рюука заметили оба, еще до того, как он задал традиционный вопрос:

— Яблочки есть?

— Представь себе, есть, — ответил L, оборачиваясь, чтобы показать на тарелку. Лайт же не прореагировал никак — отчасти потому, что оно того не стоило, отчасти потому, что стормозил, задумавшись, отличается ли чем-то интонация этого вопроса от позавчерашней или позапозавчерашней.

— Вижу, — кивнул Рюук. Сграбастав сразу четыре яблока — чтобы лишний раз не возвращаться, — он плавно приблизился к L и заглянул ему через плечо. На экране появлялись и исчезали какие-то неприятные физиономии в разных ракурсах — ничего интересного. — А что, нельзя запустить этот… автоматический поиск?

— Поиск уже дал отрицательный результат, — невесело объяснил L. — Но есть кое-какая надежда на этот каталог, хотя и небольшая. Кстати, насчет поиска… Ты мог бы нам помочь. — И, не дожидаясь, пока Рюук дожует яблоко, второе по счету, и получит возможность отклонить это предложение, он вывел на экран фотографию, сделанную на месте преступления. Какой-то рыжеволосый мужчина лежал на сером кафельном полу в луже крови. — Нам просто надо узнать, как его звали. С меня яблоки, само собой.

— Не-а, — сказал шинигами. — Во-первых, мы видим имена жертв, а он уже жмурик. Во-вторых, нам запрещено такие вещи разглашать. Хотите видеть имена — меняйтесь глазами, в общем.

— Понятно, — вздохнул L.

— В-третьих, — не унимался Рюук, — если бы я и мог сказать вам его имя, с чего бы мне это делать? Это же не прикольно. А яблочками вы меня и так обеспечиваете. — И, в доказательство последнего утверждения, с хрустом сгрыз еще одно. Подбрасывая в руке последнее яблоко, он переместился к Лайту. У того картинка на экране была еще скучнее — какие-то непонятные цифры и буквы. — А это что за фиготень?

— Шифр, — лаконично ответил Лайт.

— И где вы его нашли?

— В кармане убитого, — тут Лайт решил, что самое время, наконец, рассказать, где же убили рыжего типа с шифровкой в кармане, почему его так нужно сейчас найти и какие проблемы возникли с этим поиском, и он изложил это всё Рюуку, кратко, но обстоятельно. Бог Смерти лениво выслушал, потом сказал:

— Ну понятно, ага… И что, не расшифровывается?

— Пока нет… Но я скоро закончу.

Лайт и сам не знал, почему это сказал. Вообще-то возиться с запиской можно было еще долго. Но L услышал эти слова и понял их по-своему.

— У тебя уже есть какие-то идеи по поводу расшифровки? — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал он, подтянув к себе вазочку с печеньем и зефиром.

— Видишь ли, L, — ответил Лайт без особого энтузиазма, — мне кажется, это все-таки обозначения каких-то координат. И если это действительно записка, то цифры — координаты букв или других знаков. Допустим, они взяли прямоугольник 13 на 20, написали по клеточкам какой-нибудь текст и теперь просто ищут буквы в этом ключе, а потом записывают номер строки и столбца. Но если клеток 260, буквы могут и повторяться, а это окончательно всё запутывает. Не исключено, правда, что это вообще не записка. В этих числах слишком много закономерностей.

— Двести шестьдесят? — задумчиво повторил L, засовывая в рот зефиринку. — А если просто отметить точки с этими координатами, что получится?

— Ничего осмысленного, я пробовал, — Лайт нажал несколько клавиш, и на экране появилось клетчатое поле, в котором некоторые квадратики были закрашены и пронумерованы. L, чуть наклонившись к Лайту, внимательно рассмотрел эту действительно бессмысленную схему. С другой стороны над Лайтом навис Рюук, который, вероятно, умудрился найти в картинке что-то смешное, иначе с чего бы ему так хихикать?

— Вероятность 15%, что это связано с календарем майя, — вынес свой вердикт L и вернулся к перебору картотеки.

— Ладно, сейчас попробую сопоставить… — ответил Лайт, удивленно посмотрев на L, и отправился в дебри интернета искать информацию об индейских календарях. Рюук при этом продолжал с бесцельным любопытством таращиться на экран. Его сережка-сердечко болталась где-то рядом с щекой Лайта, время от времени ее задевая. Сосредоточению на деле это совсем не способствовало, но всё же через десяток минут Лайт, азартно пробежав глазами сгенерированную программой таблицу, воскликнул: — Сходится! Если считать цифры во второй колонке знаками по гороскопу майя, то первые четыре соответствуют датам ограблений. Возможно, первая колонка означает самих участников? По датам рождения…

— Может быть, — сказал L таким голосом, что было непонятно, нравится ему эта версия или он считает ее полным бредом, свернул окно с фотографиями и вытащил из вазочки сразу две жутких печеньки, усыпанных сахаром. Судя по последнему действию, пищу для ума он уже нашел и теперь искал топливо для мозга. — Но это мало что нам дает. Разных комбинаций там семь, и знаки повторяются каждые двести шестьдесят дней, разве не так? Я, конечно, попробую выбрать из всех возможных баз подходящие даты, но не очень на это рассчитываю.

Лайт уже без былого интереса посмотрел на шифровку, прислушиваясь к тихому пошкрябыванию когтей Рюука о спинку своего стула. Провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь отогнать наваждение.

— Что-то не так, Лайт-кун? — спросил L.

— Д-да нет, всё в порядке, — сказал Лайт, возвращаясь к работе. — Просто стало интересно, почему ты вспомнил об этом календаре.

— У меня были личные причины интересоваться всем, что связано с числом 13.

— Вот как… — в другое время Лайт сделал бы всё, чтобы выяснить как можно больше о личных счетах детектива с чертовой дюжиной, но сейчас всё это рытье в чужих скелетохранилищах казалось чем-то ужасно неважным. И Лайту оставалось только злиться на себя за то, что перестал уделять внимание всем вещам, которые сам же ставил на вершину воображаемого списка своих приоритетов, и вместо этого думал о всякой ерунде.

Всякая ерунда тем временем осторожно, чуть касаясь, провела кончиком когтя вдоль аккуратно причесанных волос Лайта, вздохнула и снова перебралась поближе к L.

Лайт действительно мог праздновать общую с детективом-сладкоежкой победу. Погладил по голове и тихо отвалил — это Рюук-то. Не сдернул со стула, не стащил на пол, не нажал кнопку отключения. Просто, черт его возьми, погладил по голове.

Самое время коварно улыбнуться и прошептать: «Всё идет по плану», — Лайту давно уже не выдавалось возможности это сделать. Самое время быть очень довольным. А не беситься — смешно подумать, — из-за того, что нет уважительной причины послать подальше эту индейскую шифровку и завалиться в койку втроем или вдвоем, в то время как Рюук внимательно выслушивает болтовню L точно так же, как минуту назад выслушивал твою собственную, и с таким примерно-смиренным видом, будто его действительно ничего, кроме краж из задрипанных музеев, не интересует.

Будто позавчера ничего не было. Точнее, будто прошлого вообще не было, жизнь началась со вчерашнего дня, а до этого — туманное ничто, в котором не найти ни одного заметного события. Ни алкогольных объятий в кресле, ни непредвиденной щекотки от мотыляющейся по животу кисточки на хвосте, ни L, удовлетворенно растянувшегося на лежащем поперек комнаты теле Рюука. Ни сознания непривычной слабости вжатых Лайтом в ковер когтистых ручищ, ни последнего, перед выключением света, взгляда на комнату, где, впервые за много тысяч лет, пьяный оттраханный бог смерти спал на полу под одеялом.

Нет, о позавчерашнем и впрямь вспоминать не стоило. Возбуждение мгновенно разлилось по телу тяжелой щекотной волной, докатившись даже до кончиков пальцев, которые сладко заныли от невозможности прямо тут и прямо сейчас обнять это несуразное костлявое тело, затянутое в черные ремни, ощутить выпирающие под кожей мощные ключицы, провести по спине, вдоль чуть заметных щелей, за которыми прячутся крылья, выдержать взгляд сотен черепов или, наоборот, уткнуться лицом в эти дурацкие перья на плечах…

— Базу с возможными датами я отправил, — сказал Лайт тусклым голосом. — И еще пару списков. Получил? Знаки, проставленные рядом с вчерашним ограблением, обозначены кодами 2 и 5.

— Спасибо, Лайт-кун, — вежливо сказал L, открывая файл. — Хочешь сделать перерыв?

— Вроде того.

— А я пока поработаю, — сообщил L, глядя, как Лайт выбирается из-за стола и выходит из комнаты, напоследок бросив:

— Тогда удачи тебе.

Рюук последовал за Лайтом. После того, как они ушли, L несколько секунд сидел в задумчивости, посасывая большой палец и глядя на новый сейф, из которого опять начало доноситься подозрительное шебуршание, а потом действительно принялся за работу.

Лайт же в очередной раз подумал, что снова делает не то и винить в этом некого, кроме самого себя, и это было ужасно.

— Я, наверное, неправильно тебя понял? — слова Рюука отвлекли его от этих запутанных мыслей. — А то ты какой-то слишком хмурый.

Лайт поднял голову, посмотрел на вечно ухмыляющееся лицо Бога Смерти, вздохнул и сказал:

— Да нет, всё ты правильно понял, Рюук.

— Ура! — Рюук подхватил его под мышки и потащил по коридору. Лайт нервно вцепился в его руки — не потому, что это имело какой-то смысл, а просто для сохранения хотя бы видимости контроля над ситуацией.

Правда, сказать, что контроль был у Рюука, тоже было бы ошибкой. Это Лайт понял, когда тот, уже в комнате, остановился и сказал:

— Блин, синяки ж, наверно, останутся.

— Что? — сразу даже не понял Лайт. — А, у меня синяки останутся… Да нет, ерунда, ты очень осторожно держишь. Кстати, не пора ли меня отпустить? Ну или…

— Да как скажешь, — Рюук аккуратно поставил Лайта на пол. Мог бы и на диван положить, мрачно подумал Лайт, так нет же, опять осторожничает. Но настроение от этой мысли не пропало. Скорей наоборот.

Ощущение победы было таким сильным, каким оно не было ни вчера, когда Рюук пришел извиняться, ни позавчера, когда их совместный с L план мести был осуществлен, в нем смешались оба оттенка этого чувства, и, пожалуй, этого было даже слишком много. Хотя до этого дня Лайт не мог и вообразить, что может быть слишком много победы. Но когда Рюук, тот самый Рюук, которому всегда всё пофиг, боится тебя тронуть, чтобы, не дай боже, не прижать слишком сильно… Это невыносимо приятно — невыносимо в прямом смысле слова. Невыносимо хотя бы от невозможности высказать всё это вслух, причем именно при Рюуке, с которым до сих пор всегда можно было оставаться полностью откровенным. «Невыносимо приятно», — повторял про себя Лайт, не зная, какое из двух слов значимей. Сейчас в любом случае было не время для лингвистических разборов, ох не время…

Но все-таки отмечать где-то на краю сознания все отличия сегодняшнего секса от всех перепихонов последних недель он не перестал — иначе он не был бы Ягами Лайтом. Нет, изменения не были такими уж радикальными. Рюук не превратился в ласкового тихоню, пришибленного первым законом робототехники, — если уж таким его не сделали все суровые установления Мира Богов Смерти, то каким-то двум человечкам это тем более было не под силу, да они бы первые этого не захотели. Но все-таки немного по-другому облапили Лайта костлявые руки в перстнях, немного по-другому завалили его на потрепанный диван, а ощущение, что еще чуть-чуть и тебе совершенно случайно открутят руки или оторвут башку, если и присутствовало, то потому, что сам Лайт сегодня разошелся не на шутку. А что было делать, если эти мелкие отличия складывались всё в ту же невыносимо приятную картину…

— Эй, что с тобой? Алло! — кажется, этот вопрос дошел до Лайта не с первого  раза. Усилием воли вернувшись в реальный мир, тот, где можно было  думать и разговаривать, и осознав себя в объятиях удивленного Рюука, он задал ответный вопрос:

— А что со мной не так?

— Да ничего, просто у тебя был такой вид, что если бы я не видел этих циферок над твоей головой — решил бы, что ты вот-вот откинешься…

— Ох, Рюук, Рюук… — пробормотал Лайт, переворачиваясь и взъерошивая темно-синие волосы Бога Смерти на затылке, там, где они были относительно мягкими, хотя до недавнего времени он об этом и не подозревал. — Непонятное ты существо…

— На себя посмотри, — фыркнул Рюук.

— Мы оба непонятные существа, — Лайт блаженно улыбнулся. Если бы еще в этот момент не возникла мысль о том, что на самом деле непонятных существ тут трое… И позавчера двое из них нашли-таки способ разобраться с третьим. Сейчас это казалось ерундой, но тогда сознание нерушимой и очень нехорошей связи, которая возникла между ним и L, было слишком сильным, чтобы просто так от него отмахнуться. А вот в какой момент Лайт впервые начал делить их странную троицу не по линии «Кира и компания — детектив», а по линии «люди — шинигами», вспомнить не получалось. И вернуть прежнее отношение к L не получалось тоже. Даже позавчера — опять это позавчера! — когда Лайт, казалось, был один на один со своими не поддающимися логическому разбору маленькими разбойничьими чувствами, не собираясь делить их с L, это не смогло ни остановить их вечный спор на тему, кто же из них все-таки Справедливость, ни устранить их пробивающееся через все противоречия сходство. А Рюук, из-за которого они объединились, был только предлогом.

Нет, в том, чтобы быть непонятным существом, не было ничего хорошего. Лайт предпочитал четко сознавать, как он к кому относится. А не проваливаться в хаос смешанной зависти и восхищения, озлобления и жалости, желания и угрызений совести.

— Ну че, так и будем сидеть на диванчике, как школьники в гостях? — полюбопытствовал Рюук.

Лайт молча посмотрел на него. Всё это совсем не подходило к позавчерашним воспоминаниям, в которых всё было наоборот — и это было справедливо, потому что не только людям должно быть больно и страшно, — но в которых всё прошло по плану только благодаря самой «жертве». Воспоминаниям о том, как он на долю секунды испугался неизвестно чего и как в следующую долю секунды глупо обрадовался, уловив слабое отравленное перегаром дыхание. О том, как L деловито притащил откуда-то клетчатый плед, а он сидел на ковре рядом с Рюуком, раскинувшимся на полу в своей нелепой беззащитной наготе, и злился на себя и на L за то, что не додумался до этого первым. К черту воспоминания. Они все трое были ужасно пьяны тогда. Самое подходящее состояние для смеси некрофилии с зоофилией, и для лишних эмоций тоже. А уж вчерашние эмоции были настолько лишние, что о них и вспоминать не хотелось.

— Не будем, конечно, — наконец соизволил ответить Лайт — впрочем, его размышления никогда не занимали слишком много времени. — Рюук, а из того, что именно я владелец твоей тетради, больше ничего не следует, кроме того, что ты всегда где-то поблизости?

— Ну ты и время нашел свойства тетради исследовать! — Рюук слетел с дивана и завис в воздухе перед Лайтом, разглядывая его, как серпентолог-любитель — змею неизвестной породы, обнаруженную в собственной ванной.

— Да что ты так испугался, — усмехнулся Лайт, подтягивая его обратно за цепь на поясе. — Просто в голову пришло, а вопрос не настолько важный, чтобы оставлять его на потом.

— Я не испугался, я просто… не ожидал. Ладно, значит, насчет того, что еще нас связывает… Да ничего вроде. Во всяком случае, мысли друг друга мы не читаем, если вдруг ты что-то в этом роде имел в виду, не чувствуем даже…

— Понятно, только как ты тогда узнал, что я имел в виду?

— Что, правда, что ли?

— А, не всё ли равно… — отмахнулся Лайт. — Гори оно всё синим пламенем…

— И что ты тут собираешься жечь синим пламенем? — поинтересовался стоящий в дверях L. Помрачневший Лайт отстранился от Рюука и попытался натянуть брюки, но стоя на коленях это сделать не получилось, и он слез с дивана.

— А кроме синего пламени, тебя что-то интересует? — спросил он ядовито.

— Здесь — ничего, — ответил L. — Я и так знал, чем вы сейчас занимаетесь. Но я нашел в каталоге нашего жмурика и, возможно, вышел через твои списки на Номера Первого.

— Номер Первый — это тот, кто обозначен числами 13 и 2? — переспросил Лайт, чтобы показать, что он всё понимает.

L кивнул:

— Он самый. Я уже составил план поимки всех участников этой группировки…

— Я тоже уже составил, — пожал плечами Лайт.

— …не включающий использования Тетради Смерти, — уточнил L.

— Аналогично, — сказал Лайт после короткой паузы.

— Замечательно, — без тени издевки ответил L. — А теперь, раз уж в то время, пока я смотрел фотографии, вы предавались распутству, может быть, я могу присоединиться?

Дослушав до последнего слова, Рюук довольно гыгыкнул, а вот Лайту почему-то опять было не до смеха. Нет, он по-прежнему ничего не имел против того, чтобы делить Рюука с L, L с Рюуком и себя с ними обоими. И по-прежнему не мог жаловаться на двух непонятных существ, с которыми ему пришлось связать свою жизнь, и на их легкий характер, позволяющий простить убийство или изнасилование одинаково быстро старому другу и себе. Так что они, конечно, предались распутству. Втроем. Почему бы и нет, дело-то всё равно раскрыто.

 


End file.
